


better hang on when they throw this thing on

by notthebigspoon



Series: down here in the atmosphere [8]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter knows it makes him a dick and he does feel bad about it, but when he sees Angel's kids among those in the clubhouse, he feels a pang of disappointment. He'll never be the kind of guy to get between a man and his children but what with clinching the division and all, he was hoping that some victory sex would be in order. If it's Angel's turn with his kids, that's definitely not going to happen now.</p><p>Title taken from Smack That by Akon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better hang on when they throw this thing on

Hunter knows it makes him a dick and he does feel bad about it, but when he sees Angel's kids among those in the clubhouse, he feels a pang of disappointment. He'll never be the kind of guy to get between a man and his children but what with clinching the division and all, he was hoping that some victory sex would be in order. If it's Angel's turn with his kids, that's definitely not going to happen now. He sighs and allows himself one moment to mope about it before he straightens up. No point wasting time moping when he's a champ.

Not to mention the look of sheer joy on his boyfriend's face makes it impossible for him to stay disappointed. He knows how much the kids mean to Angel, knows how the sun rises and sets by them. Angel talks about them all the time but actually seeing him with them is something else entirely. He's smiling bigger and seems to regress in age by a few decades, dancing and laughing and goofing off like he doesn't have a care in the world. When he catches Hunter watching him, he beams and herds his kids forward, introducing them.

Hunter's got nieces and nephews, this is no problem. He talks to and entertains them, trying not to be too obvious about the fact that he is very, very drunk. He doesn't know if he succeeds but it doesn't matter because half an hour later, they're being swept out of the door with their dad. Angel gives him a hug and offers him a smile instead of the kiss that's too dangerous to offer. Hunter watches them leave, again feeling that sinking disappointment. He grabs another beer and ropes Wilson into a chugging contest that he loses. He's drunk beyond reason when he finally climbs into a cab to go home.

He fiddles with his phone, stares at a picture of him and Angel with bleary eyes. It's one of those so called myspace pictures, the camera held up out at an angle of Angel kissing Hunter's cheek on a date. He wishes he had more of those, wishes they were a more normal couple, but he knows that that would be hard in the show. To keep your job, you have to be safe, have to be careful. And really, things with Angel are great.

He gets home and staggers to the elevator on shaky legs and rides up to his floor. He makes his way down the hall, steadying himself with one hand on the wall. He doesn't see the figure sitting in front of his door until he's standing over it. He stares down and blinks several times.

Angel looks up from his spot on the floor and flashes a blinding smile. “You think I would not want to celebrate with you?”

“But your kids...”

“They'll be fine with their sitter until the morning. They were tired and went right to sleep.”

He nods dumbly and gets his keys out, opening the door with a little difficulty. Angel laughs and pets broad hands over Hunter's body, kissing him hard and pulling him towards the bed. Hunter can't help grinning. He gets victory sex, that makes him a very happy Hunter indeed.

It's different from any other time they've slept together. Angel is rough, demanding. He strips Hunter himself and shoves him back onto the bed. There are biting kisses that leave Hunter's lips bruised and swollen before Angel is sliding down Hunter's body and swallowing him down in one go. Hunter groans, fists a hand into Angel's hair. It really is sinful, the things he can do with that mouth. His fingers trail up Hunter's thigh, press against his opening and rub in slow circles, never pushing inward, just teasing. Hunter is panting, struggling to keep himself in check when his body is demanding that he falls apart. Angel pulls of when Hunter is about to come, laughing low in his throat when Hunter says he hates him.

“Roll over.” Angel says, voice raspy after deep throating Hunter for so long. Hunter's dick twitches. Hunter adds Angel's post-blowjob voice to his list of kinks. His voice grows insistent, turns into an order. “Roll _over_.”

Hunter holds back, just to see what he'll do. He's rewarded with a growl and Angel's hands turning his hips. Hunter moves this time, laughing breathlessly as he shifts onto his stomach. Angel bites the small of his back before pressing two slick fingers in, twisting them roughly. Hunter jerks, crying out first in pain and then with pleasure. Angel is relentless, more fingers and harder pushes until there's three stretching Hunter wide. Angel talks the whole time, things Hunter doesn't understand and desperately wishes that he did.

It's a disappointment when Angel's fingers slip out and his weight leaves the bed. Hunter looks up when there's a hand on his shoulder and Angel is smirking, rolling him to the side. He gets back on the bed, back against the headboard. There's already a condom slicked onto his dick. He pats his thigh, smirking.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Even when Hunter has climbed into his lap and is sliding down onto him with a strangled moan, Angel still keeps charge. He grips Hunter's hips, guiding his movements and keeping it slow, even when Hunter wants it harder and faster. He kisses Hunter, tells him to be patient and just enjoy the ride. Easy for him to say. He doesn't know how crazy he makes Hunter. Or maybe he does and just wants to drive him even crazier, something else that gets to Hunter. Angel's evil streak is a turn on.

He laughs in surprise when Angel tumbles them over smoothly, pinning Hunter onto his back. He presses against Hunter chest to chest, hips staying slow and teasing as he kisses at Hunter's neck and jaw. He nips Hunter's ear and whispers things. Again it's Spanish and again Hunter doesn't understand what he's saying. But it doesn't sound like it goes with the roughness, the control and domination. It's sweet somehow, sounds like a promise.

When they've came and cleaned themselves up, Hunter sprawls over Angel's chest, head on his shoulder, curling as close as he can. He's still drunk, lost in the afterglow and the way that Angel is playing with his hair. He feels lips against the top of his head and he peeks up, giving Angel a sleepy smile.

“Me and you, it's us now. We're an us, right?” Angel asks, waiting for a nod before continuing. “Good. Because this, it means a lot. So much. When I saw you with the kids tonight, it was beautiful.”

“You saying you're serious enough about this that you're going to want me around your kids?” Hunter asks, sleepy and happy.

“If we're dating, I would like for them to know you, yes. Being part of my life is being part of theirs.”

“M'okay with that. I like your spawn.” Hunter yawns, patting Angel's chest and resting his head back down. “Now sleep. Pillows are not supposed to talk or move unless you're high.”

Angel's only response is to laugh and hold Hunter closer.


End file.
